


March First

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break-up and Make up, M/M, Mattsun is a Good Friend, background Matsuwata because i can, relationship over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: He never forgets a birthday. -—Or, Hanamaki Takahiro is a good boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Angst for all the OTPs. :S Read, review, and enjoy!

In his first year, the date doesn't mean a whole lot to him. It wouldn't, because it's just another day of another month of yet another year.

Oikawa is, of course, the one to bring up the subject about such a thing. "So? When's everyone's birthdays? Mine and Iwa-chan's were in the summer," he starts, all bright-eyed and friendly. Granted, it's early fall, so the first years have had some time to get to know each other and grow friendly.

"January twenty-seventh," Hanamaki answers.

"Ah, so cool, Makki!" Oikawa comments. "Being born in the winter—that suits you. Mattsun?"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa long ago got used to Oikawa's weird nicknames, but it can still be a little weird to hear them. "March first," Matsukawa confesses, sheepish. His smile is small and sleepy.

"Wah, baby Mattsun!" Oikawa laughs, and even Iwaizumi smiles a little. Hanamaki grins at his friend, and the three of them ruffle Matsukawa's hair. Matsukawa might already be taller than all three of them, but now they know he's the youngest.

Still, March first comes and goes, and nothing much special happens. After all, it's just another day of the year.

* * *

The date has a little more meaning for him the next year at Aoba Johsai.

It's summer, and Seijou's preparing for the Interhigh. They've got fresh blood, but one of the freshmen is an awful handful. Even as easygoing as Hanamaki can be, Kyoutani pisses even him off.

At least there are the other freshmen, like Yahaba and Watari. Watari's an excellent libero—truly a great addition to the team. Yahaba's another setter, and he's also pretty good. Not Oikawa good, but more than decent.

Speaking of Oikawa… He's going on about making plans for his and Iwaizumi's birthdays, as much as Iwaizumi wishes he would shut up. It doesn't help that some of the senpai as well as Matsukawa and Watari are chuckling at their banter.

"What are they on about?" Yahaba asks Hanamaki.

"Ah, birthdays," the spiker replies. "I have a feeling this will become a tradition, bugging the players about it… Didn't Oikawa bother you guys earlier today, before Kyoutani left for the day?"

"Mhmm," the setter says. He continues to stretch some more.

Hanamaki internally groans. Not a cute kouhai at all… "And?" he has to prompt.

Yahaba blinks innocently. "Oh. Sorry. Um, March first for me."

"Really? Weird~"

Yahaba furrows his brow. "Why?"

"That's Matsukawa's birthday, too."

"Yeah, I've known others to share my birthday," Yahaba comments. He pouts a bit and then puts all his focus on the practice game that happens after, with kouhai versus senpai. The pout fades, though, after Hanamaki slams some of his tosses through, and the delight on his face is clear, even though he only plays for a couple of minutes and the senpai still win in the end.

Okay, so maybe he's a cute kouhai after all, and maybe Hanamaki will remember March first as something more than just another day or Matsukawa's birthday this time around.

* * *

Third year, and the date's a painful reminder.

"My birthday's tomorrow," Yahaba states as they take a quiet moment on the school roof during lunch.

As if Hanamaki needed a reminder. He bumps his shoulder against Yahaba's. "I know."

"The last one while you're here," the other boy states.

Hanamaki grimaces. He definitely didn't need _that_ reminder. "…I know."

"I'm glad you guys didn't resign after the spring high prelims." Yahaba looks over at him with a small smile. "It would've been crazy. Like the third years quitting cold turkey."

"Well, to be honest, I thought it would've made a great joke."

Yahaba shoves him in the arm.

"Kidding, kidding. Iwaizumi made a good point, though—doing that, leaving you guys to deal with Kyoutani all on your own… It would've been cruel."

The setter turns a shade of green, which makes Hanamaki laugh. "Oh, god… Don't mention him. With him coming back, I think I'll die of an ulcer as captain. Kunimi will be promoted from vice-captain soon enough…"

"You won't die, Yahaba," Hanamaki reassures him.

Yahaba settles him with a look akin to that pout that Hanamaki fell for over a year ago. But this time Hanamaki knows what to do. After months of being curious about him, after asking him out to eat and having to point out to Yahaba later that it had been a date, and after months of learning the ropes because neither of them have been in a relationship before, Hanamaki knows what to do.

Hanamaki leans his head against Yahaba's and nuzzles him until he kisses the younger boy. The pout never lasts past that, and it's just a preview of how Hanamaki has thought them sharing Yahaba's birthday tomorrow might go.

* * *

Now that he's a university student, it's tricky, juggling it all. It doesn't help that his school has a fledgling volleyball team, and it doesn't help that he went away to school like the other seniors.

But Hanamaki's all alone at A Uni, so it's even worse. Maybe it's the university setting, maybe it's winter getting to him, but he's never felt so lonely.

He takes out his cell phone and begins to compose an email. Then he stops and tries a text. He frowns at his phone. His stomach grumbles at him—getting annoyed on an empty stomach isn't a good idea. So he dials a number instead.

Thankfully, Yahaba answers after two rings. "Hanamaki-san?"

"Ah, Yahaba~" If Hanamaki Takahiro had known years ago that hearing Yahaba Shigeru's voice would be as nice as an ice cream cone on a hot day, he would've started dating him at least a year earlier. "How's it going?"

There's a chuckle on the other end of the line. "Homesick?" There's some commotion in the background, and then Yahaba's end grows quieter. "I left the team to Kunimi and Watari, so I can take a few minutes."

"Thanks." Of course, now that Hanamaki's got Yahaba's attention, he finds he doesn't know how to fill the silent void. "Um…"

"Tell me about your day."

It's a commonplace thing to say, and Hanamaki has heard it a _lot_ since graduating from Aoba Johsai. But it's always the best starting place, and he tells Yahaba about his classes, and practice, and residing in student housing (the apartment is _so_ tiny, even for one person). He tells Yahaba about breakfast and lunch and what he plans to have for supper. He tells Yahaba about what he did yesterday, what he plans to do tomorrow, and what he'd like to do on the weekend.

"Well, I know about your weekend," the setter says, and Hanamaki can hear the smirk in his voice. "We're still on for Saturday, right?"

"You mean Valentine's Day."

Again, on the other end, Hanamaki can easily picture it: Yahaba standing outside the gym, his phone pressed against his ear, his head tilted down, his cream puff-swirled fringe hanging down over his red face. "You don't have to say it so plainly…," Yahaba grumbles, but he's just being bashful.

Hanamaki laughs. "Why? That's what the day's called, isn't it? Besides," he continues, sobering up, "it's halfway between our birthdays, and we couldn't meet for mine and we can't meet for yours. Compromise. It's the name of the game."

"I thought we played volleyball," the other male quips.

"Har har. It'll be great, though. You got your train ticket yet?"

"Will do later today." There's a holler in the background. "Oh, hell… Kyoutani's starting something with one of the first years… I've gotta go, Hanamaki-san. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Bye," Hanamaki manages before the line is cut. So their conversation was short. But he'll be seeing Yahaba soon enough, so he's got no worries.

His stomach growls again.

Okay, so maybe one worry, but that's a problem easily solved.

* * *

It's…frustrating as hell.

Hanamaki runs a hand through his short hair—hmm, has it gotten longer? Maybe he should get it cut—as he waits by Hachiko. It's been two years since he last saw Yahaba _on_ the younger's birthday, and he's been looking forward to this.

But then, why does he feel so nervous?

He tries to reason it out. It's probably because they're closer and farther apart than ever. Yahaba's in university now, too, but…

…but he's not at A Uni, with Hanamaki. Yahaba followed Oikawa and Iwaizumi to T Uni.

Now, Hanamaki knows that it took Watari a couple of tries before he got accepted there, too, but Hanamaki has to wonder why _Yahaba_ had to go for T Uni instead of A Uni. He figures Kindaichi and Kunimi will end up at T Uni, too, but that's because the Kitagawa Daiichi crowd has always stuck together.

Yahaba was never part of that crowd. So why couldn't he at least have applied to A Uni?

Hanamaki's nerves settle some when he gets a text from Matsukawa. It's a nice distraction.

_-Happy birthday to me~_

Hanamaki chuckles. He has a gift for his best friend, but their priorities are a bit different, so he knows it'll probably be tomorrow or the day after when he gives it to him. He texts back:

_-Eat enough for me, too._

Matsukawa replies with a quick photo of him and Watari sharing a slice of shortcake at a café. Well, now he's just rubbing it in.

"You're smiling."

The spiker picks his head up. Yahaba stands with the sun at his back, so his silhouette is dark. But Hanamaki can make out his small grin anyway. "Yeah," Hanamaki says, standing up straight and pocketing his phone. "Matsukawa's already on his date with Watari. Sending me lovey-dovey pictures." He grins, too, but it's a little strained…a little forced. "I kinda wanna get back at him for it."

"Nothing too embarrassing, then," Yahaba agrees with a sigh, and he kisses Hanamaki's cheek, lingering long enough for the older one to snap a photo. "Shall we get going then? I made reservations, and I can't be out all day, because I have a test tomorrow and want to study more."

"We could study together," Hanamaki offers.

Yahaba chuckles lightly. "Hanamaki-san…" But he doesn't finish his thought.

It's all right. Hanamaki doesn't press him, and in the end he doesn't share the photo either. He keeps it to himself—a present for himself on his boyfriend's birthday.

* * *

Maybe it's a bad idea. Really, a bad idea. Especially on Yahaba's birthday—it's how they'll remember March first for years after.

But they're not really thinking about that. Hanamaki's thinking about how he finally got the timing right, that everything was supposed to be perfect this year, that they were going to have the best time—

Yahaba, judging by the moans Hanamaki's pulling from him as pieces of clothes are flying all over the place at Yahaba's dorm, is _not_ thinking about how rarely they've seen each other over the past year and is _not_ thinking about how angry they seemed to be with each other the couple of times their schools faced off on the court. Hopefully Yahaba's head is emptying of everything that isn't Hanamaki.

Hanamaki's head is full of Yahaba—and how long it's taken them to get to this point.

Whatever reluctance that remained in the room, it's gone once Hanamaki lifts Yahaba onto the desk. Hanamaki's hands are in Yahaba's hair, Yahaba's arms are around Hanamaki's neck, and Yahaba's legs eventually wrap themselves around Hanamaki's waist.

It's a birthday spent breathlessly indoors, and the day flies by too quickly for anyone's liking.

* * *

"I thought I might…transfer."

Yahaba blinks at him over his cup of cocoa. "Oh."

"What?" Hanamaki frowns. He hates that. Did he ever used to frown this much? He always thought he was the easygoing joker type. But has university changed him this much? Has a relationship done this to him? (He daren't think that Yahaba has changed him.)

Yahaba shrugs. "I mean…" He runs a hand through his hair. Hanamaki resists the desire to run his hand through it, too. "I mean, if you feel it's right for you."

"I thought this would be a nice surprise," the spiker says, and he leans back in his chair at the restaurant.

"It's a surprise." Yahaba furrows his brow. "But is it really what you want to do, Hanamaki-san?" At least he has the consideration to stare Hanamaki in the eyes when he asks that.

Frankly…Hanamaki doesn't know how to reply to that. He sighs and stares back, thinking back over the years, thinking about them…and he still wants to picture more years, more birthdays with Yahaba. "I'm not sure," he says honestly.

Yahaba, not one for a whole lot of PDA, reaches for Hanamaki's hand on the table and holds on to it. "I love that you think of me all the time…but it's all right to think of yourself first, too, Hanamaki-san." He's definitely sincere when he says it.

Hanamaki pauses to think. It's his last year since he chose a four-year program…but maybe Yahaba's right. Maybe transferring was too spontaneous an idea. Maybe Hanamaki's not thinking things through.

Maybe he's been too preoccupied with every March since his second year of high school.

* * *

"Hey, cheer up. Otherwise you're going to get us killed."

Hanamaki snaps out of his thoughts as he and Matsukawa play a tag-team FPS at Matsukawa's place. "Ah, right, sorry." He moves his character around a corner—and gets blown up. "Shit."

Matsukawa pauses the game. "All right, tell me what's up."

The spiker grimaces and leans back against the foot of the couch where Matsukawa sits. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah. You've had nothing but water since you got here." Matsukawa waves a box of Pocky in his face. "I even got the almond crunch kind, which you love. Not to mention this is the first time in a while we've celebrated my birthday together."

"Sorry for ruining your time with Watari," Hanamaki gripes, picking up his controller again, wishing the dark-haired man would un-pause the game.

"Nah, it's fine. Shinji's interviewing at Seijou today. Looks like they'll be hiring him after he graduates."

"Aren't you going to be sad? He'll be back in Miyagi, while you're still here at the pastry shop, learning the sous chef ropes."

Matsukawa shrugs. "What happens, happens. We'll manage things somehow. But you've been attached to Yahaba as long as I can remember. Yet today, you're not celebrating his birthday with him. And I know your memory. It's not that you forgot a gift or anything."

Hanamaki purses his lips. He doesn't really want to tell Matsukawa anything. It only makes him feel worse, because Matsukawa really is his best friend—they normally share everything else, even if not right away, because they're both that easygoing, go-with-the-flow type—but this is too much to say out loud. Sometimes he wishes Matsukawa couldn't read him so well.

But Matsukawa _does_ read him well. So Hanamaki doesn't need to say anything, which is why Matsukawa un-pauses the game, and his birthday is the best kind of distraction for Hanamaki.

Matsukawa knows it. Hanamaki doesn't want to say it. And Hanamaki feels it:

He and Yahaba are growing apart, and maybe it's time to forget the importance of today, once and for all.

* * *

"Ahh… It's cold. Did we really have to do this today?"

"What—? Are you kidding? This was _your_ idea! Just—ugh. Is the last box inside? Are we good to go?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I bet Oikawa-san's outside complaining more than us combined, you know."

"…you've got a point." Hanamaki zips up his jacket and glances at the man to his right. "Shall we?"

Yahaba nods. "I don't know why Oikawa-san insists—"

"It's because it's a thing, apparently. He and Iwaizumi did it when they found a place—though I don't see the point, since Iwaizumi moved back to work for Seijou like Watari."

"Yes, but Shinji-kun actually _likes_ coming into the city to see his better half." Yahaba straightens his scarf and digs out his gloves again. "Speaking of which, even he and Matsukawa-san did it, now that I think of it."

"Hey, hey, Shigeru." Hanamaki gives him a sly smile.

Yahaba sighs and gives in. "Yes, Takahiro-san?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds crass." His smile widens to Cheshire proportions.

The younger male tries to hide it, but he turns horribly red. "Shut up, Takahiro-san."

"What? You don't want to break in our new furniture after we send our friends away?" The spiker raises his eyebrows. "It _is_ my birthday, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah…"

They head outside, where Matsukawa, Watari, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi via Oikawa's phone greet them. Matsukawa holds a camera in his hand.

"Come on, you two!" Watari teases. "We can't stay out here all day waiting to take a pic of your new place!"

"Shut up, Shinji-kun!" Yahaba gripes. But it rolls off Watari.

"Say cheese~!" Oikawa says, while Iwaizumi at the same time says, "Ignore Shittykawa."

Hanamaki and Yahaba exchange a look. They are glad for their friends, especially after the fights and the misunderstandings and the need for the explanation that they didn't realize the good thing they had because it was the first relationship for them both. They are glad for the teasing that pointed out to them that they appeared bored with each other because it had been _too_ natural for them to be together. They are glad that they were pushed to meet six months ago, if not to make up then at least to come to terms with things. They are glad for the second chance.

Hanamaki leans in close to Yahaba. "Well, happy birthday to me," he says quietly, though he knows Yahaba can hear.

Yahaba smirks. "Happy birthday. …I love you, Takahiro-san."

And that is how they screw up their home-warming photo with Yahaba's smugness and Hanamaki's gawking face. (Unfortunately, their friends don't give them a second chance for that.)

**Author's Note:**

> c: I really love these two, but I can also see them having tough times because of how they interact… I guess it's Yahaba more than Hanamaki—stubborn cream puff! Dx Anywho, yeah. And I ship the MatsuWata. ;P *needs to write them* I also worked in a little of my head-canon for Watari and Iwaizumi working for Seijou… Ah, the feels.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other fics (especially the HQ! ones) if you enjoyed this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}


End file.
